


Blaine's Favorite Dance

by ColleenRose



Category: Glee
Genre: cp coulter's dalton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColleenRose/pseuds/ColleenRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written after CP answered that question on Tumblr about Blaine's favorite dance. basically a random scene that popped in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine's Favorite Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dalton](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4488) by CP Coulter. 



Blaine had been minding his own business in the Windsor common room, trying to get some studying done. The Tweedles had piled his room under pounds upon pounds of junk food, and the crinkling of chip bags every time he moved quickly became distracting. This lead to why he was surrounded by notes and textbooks under the (newly repaired) chandelier.

He was about halfway through chapter fourteen when he heard it. It was an unmistakable beat that had his fingers and toes tapping involuntarily. As the tempo picked up he found himself standing, fighting the urge not to dance. The struggle, however, was futile, as the familiar music flowed through his veins and his arms began to move as the lyrics began.

He silently cursed the song as his body continued the dance from his childhood. While the song may have been an obsession of his when he was younger, he could barely stand it now. Anytime it came on, his body had the same reaction, automatically going through the dance no matter how hard he tried not to.

He closed his eyes and went through the moves, just praying for the song to end so he could finish his studying. He opened then again when he heard laughter coming from the door and grimaced at his fellow house-mates and their video camera before jumping and turning away from them.

He sighed when the song finally ended and returned to his books, willing himself not to let the laughter faze him. It faded away after a moment, and he assumed Wes and David went to go upload the video to YouTube.

Blaine really hated the Macarena…


End file.
